Love Contract, 愛の契約
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: "Naru is not a bad wife for a few months."But the problem is. He didn't want her to take him seriously. SasukexgNaruto pair
1. Chapter 1:The Talk

**LOVE CONTRACT**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:THE TALK**

Naru slammed the door shut behind her.

ino startled by this..

Pounding the desk hard then she seat at the lounger.

She then massaged her aching forehead naru growled in irritation.

**"hello im here can you see me?.**naru heard ino said

then she face her.**I so hate him!"**naru exclaimed

again ino startled by hold her chest.**Who?**

**"I hate her every cell in my body screams hate for her**."

Ino twitched in frustration.

**Wait a minute what do you mean?his or her?I cant understand you.**

**"His and Her"**

**so two people is the reason why of your anger"care to tell me who are them?**

Naru didn't answer ino's question she just breath in and out.

Ino got what her best friend.**oh my god"don't tell me its sai and Karin**.

**Again..so they are the reason why your like girl stop it!it has been**

**Five months and you said you're over sai already."**

Naru just said that but the truth she's still not over him.

_How on earth she can move on?he dump her over that Karin-bitch._

_She can never forget on how they made her stupid. the day she caught them_

_Making out!_**in front of her face.**

Naru can still remember what sai said to her that makes her heart shattered.

"**This is over naru**."sai prevent her from killing Karin his holding her upper arm.

**"How dare you do this to me!how dare you…**she cant stopped herself from

sobbing in is the first some one hurt her this way…

naru saw karin smirking in victory on her.

**Why Karin of all people!**

_"I'm sorry naru I realized I don't feel anything for you_

_the love __I felt for you before is gone._

_it doesn't excite me anymore when ever were_

_Together.I'm not that happy at our relationship the…better for us is to_

_Break up**.**_sai told her.

Sai's every single word is like a flying arrow that piercing her heart.

Shattering into pieces.

**Back to reality**…

**But have you heard the news?**

**Wait a minute naru your changing the topic!**her brow raised

**Sai and Karin is getting married."**

**"so?thats the reason of your anger?**it looks like ino knew about this before her

but she didn't even tell her.

"**why didn't you tell me about that?**"

ino rolled her eyes.**'because I thought you wont be interested**.

**I thought you don't care about them and you get over sai**."

"**Im over him.I don't love him.**

**after all he did to me**.

**You think I still love him!that such a bastard!**

Ino shook her shoulders repeatedly.**'I don't know.I don't believe you naru!**

**you need to believe me Im so over him!**

**But I can't accept what they done to me!they don't deserve to be happy**.

**So I cant accept the fact that they're marrying**.

Ino sigh.**'guess what girl you have a point**.

Ino said while hugging the throw pillow seating comfortably at naru's bed.

**But the better way you need to do is**…

**Is what?**naru said impatiently

**You need to get a love life again.a new boyfriend.**

**I don't want to use people just to get over.**

**after sai did to me**.

**I never imagined to be with another guy.**

**But that's what you you need some one who would make**

**You feel special.**

**sai took away your self-esteem when he dumped you.**

**Let some one bring it back to you.**

**you should fall in love again and be happy.**

**Just let them doesn't deserve a woman like you.**

**You don't need to be like deserve some one. think about it**

**And besides I have a feeling they won't be happy for too long…**ino said mischievously.

Naru left to think about what ino just said to her.

**To be continue…**

**

* * *

**

TL:What do u think?

REVIEWS APPRECIATED..

I ADAPT THE PLOT FROM THE BOOK I'VE READ LONG TIME AGO...

**FLAMERS GO TO HELL...**

**and please vote to my visit my you.!**


	2. Chapter 2:Bargain

**Woo…Two chapters in One day Talk about being addicted to ff.**

And for the usual disclaimer I don't own naruto.

**DISCLAIMER AGAIN**:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…

**WARNING**:OOC'S

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE BARGAIN**

**How many times you need to ask me that over and over again?"**

Sasuke smirk on his dad fugaku.

**As long as you didn't give me what I want.**fugaku let out a sigh

fugaku is aware of his son.

he knew that

His not going to stop unless he gave him what he want.

Why not?they were filthy rich and sasuke is an only son.

**(A/N: at this fic sasuke is an only Child)**

sasuke wants to build his own modeling agency at Tokyo area.

Konoha. That place has an empty lot.

He was an international model.

He won several modeling competition outside japan.

he is also famous

Inside and out of the country.

He knew modeling was his calling.

**So…what now dad…**sasuke said looking at his father.

**I already told you that was a really **

**expensive material thing you want**.

Sasuke carelessly seat at the chair. **Dad its not what your thinking.**

**It's a business venture.**

**I'm not interested in business without an interest.**

**That business is mine dad…so don't worry I can manage it**.

**Oh ok sure you build it your self.**fugaku said as he eyed the

Documents piled in his table.

**Oh dad!you know that the money I receive in modeling is not that much**

**To open a business like that.**sasuke explained

fugaku snorted.

**"oh yes it is cause you don't even care about the interest**

**That you will receive from that business just to enjoy yourself.**

**Its good that your parents is can support your needs with our money.**

**Even if we die…**

Sometimes sasuke felt hurt everytime fugaku telling him in his face.

How irresponsible he is. Its not that he don't want to help his father in there

Company.

**Its not like that dad…I'm just twenty three for Pete sake**.

**I don't need to get serious all of the sudden in my life**

**I still enjoying my youth I just want to keep modeling while**

**I'm young.**

His father didn't answer. He didn't get the point of what sasuke was talking about.

Cause his attention was on the important documents that needed to be signed

Sasuke suddenly snatched the papers on fugaku's hold.

Much with fugaku's dismay when he faces his son.

Sasuke is smirking at him.

**"Give that back to me."**fugaku said glaring at sasuke

**"What do you want me to do?**

**I'll do what ever you want just to give me what I want**.

Fugaku sarcastically smiled.

**"You want to bargain with me?**

**"Yes."**

**Is that how desperate you are?**

* * *

**To be Continue….**

**TL: What do you think…**

**Review…**

**Flamers go to hell…**


	3. Chapter 3:We Meet Againrw

**YO! Chapter three is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and**** it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the**

**Shonen jump.**

**Warning: Major OCC**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: We Meet Again**

Naru climbed out of her car as she made her way into the building

when she noticed a red Ferrari park beside her.

In her dismay the stranger blocked her way.

"**Hey Naru!"**he greeted

Her brow automatically raised eyeing the familiar stranger who call her name.

Naru examined the stranger.

his hair style had a scruffy look.

He was sporting a thin mustache and trace of a beard.

Black branded T-shirt that compliment his body and faded jeans that he wears.

"_so this what they called ruggedly handsome_"_but wait,how come this guy_

_know her?_and his eyes is so familiar.

**"remember me?"**the guy asked her.

She stared at him hard thinking who's the guy in front of her.

**"who are you?"**

"**oh well I forgive you it has been 7 years. I changed physically.**

**You as wel**l"sasuke said as he lean at his car.

sasuke looked down on her chest."**you changed a lot"**

what the hell is wrong with this guy.

did he really need to look at my chest.

Her blood boiled.

And suddenly she think of her memories flashing back to her.

_Seven years?seven years past since they last met._

**Wa…Wait a minute don't tell me your…**

**"Sasuke?sasuke-teme!**

Sasuke smirk. **"At last you remember me**"

Suddenly all of her hate and disgust for this guy returned.

So that's why she was familiar of his attitude.

she can't count in how many

Times he make her angry and cry.

even at there at high school years

He still tease her.

it seemed to love seeing her mad and crying.

Too arrogant and a jerk.

when his family decided to move out

She cried in joy.

the two of them didn't see each other since third year high school

**"don't you miss me?"**sasuke said with a smile.

"**over my dead body."**Naru said coldly **" so if you excused me."**

She try to walk away from sasuke.

But she stop in her tracks when sasuke talk

**"oh come on,naru are you still mad at me**

**until now it has been seven years**."

**FYI Uchiha I AM NOT mad at see its just that I'm not comfortable**

**In greetings at people who's not even my close friend.**naru said coldly looking at

Sasuke's eyes in boring expression.

**So excuse me…I still have a work to do.** she continue walking

Sasuke grab her back down**."let go off me."**naru said coldly

"**We have something to talk about."**

Naru raised an eyebrow "**and what is it?"**

Sasuke look at the entrance of her work**."your going to be late I'll fetch you later**

**What is your off again?**

**"six."**naru said absent mindly.

**"I'll be here before six.** sasuke let go her wrisk

**"nice to see you again babe**…

* * *

true to his word,naru noticed sasuke outside.

She acknowledge his presence when she noticed a mob of girls surrounding some one.

since there high school she knew sasuke is a womanizer.

girls will go Gaga in front of him.

sasuke said its because of his so-called **"sex appeal"**

_"**that teme**_"she muttered under her breath

Naru just twitched her lips and continue walking towards her car.

She's not in the mood to talk to him.

she's on a bad mood today because of the news she heard before she leaved at her work.

But before she can do that.

she heard sasuke calling her name.

In one second sasuke is in front of her.

"**let's go?"**

**"I'm not going with you."**she continue walking

sasuke put his arm around her shoulders.

"**come on naru .you said yes already**.

"**I didn't say anything**."sasuke grab her upper arm

"**please naru I need to talk to you."**

Naru stared at was actually saying "**please?"**

* * *

Naru kept quite at the short trip at there way at ichiraku restaurant

Her mind spinning wildly.

she learned that sai and Karin's engagement

Is at Saturday.

Naru thinked that ino is right.

she should get a new boyfriend

She needs to gain her pride back and to tell them that she's not affected to there

Happiness.

Sai is different in terms of physical. Intellectual. And social aspect.

She needs to search for a man that can beat him at these kind of category.

_**"I need to beat that bitch"**_

**"you ok?your spacing out since we got here**."**are you feeling awkward with me**

sasuke asked her as the waiter walk away after he got there order.

**Why would I feel awkward with you?**Naru answered

Sasuke smirk**." because I am handsome**.

Naru snorted**."you didn't change at all teme-sasuke uchiha you still had**

**Your arrogance."**

His smirk widen."**Like I've said earlier you changed a lot.I saw your**

Magazine before...

**"what are you trying to say?that im ugly.**

**"its not just fifteen the last time I saw when**

**I look at you now ****I can't not see you as the thin and flat chested teen ager girl who's…**

Naru raised her brow him off**."did you just bring me here just**

**To make me angry again?**

"**hey I'm complimenting you."**

She look some where far from his smug face.

**"you're beautiful,naru."**

Naru stared at wanted to believe he meant what he just said.

She knew the fact that she's really gorgeous and some people told her that too.

But she's not comfortable hearing a compliment from this guy.

**"I missed you."**sasuke continued

"**you missed making me angry.**

**"No. I really missed you."**

Naru rolled her eyes

**" Would you let me date you?"**sasuke asked her

* * *

**TL:OOOOOOOw geez Cliff hanger!!**

**I'm so evil!Ahahaha**

**Review!**

**NO FLAMES ALLOWED OR ELSE I'II BURN YOU INTO CRISP…**


	4. Chapter 4:WHAT YOUR CRAZY!

**YO! The fourth chapter is up!!**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed this fic**

**I appreciate ur criticism. Don't worry I will try my hardest to improve..**

**Just like what I said: English is not my mother language.**

**And I'm not playing with English language.**

* * *

**Just to remind you if you don't want FemNaruxSasu then go back where**

**You belong and **

**choose another story to read.**

***and for the FLAMERS GO TO HELL!**

**Back to the topic**

**Usual Disclaimer: Oh come on guys. You know I don't own Naruto…**

**Warning: Major OOC and too much fluffy-ness…**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: WHAT!**

_"I missed you."sasuke continued_

_you missed making me angry._

_No I really missed you._

_Naru just rolled her eyes._

_"Would you let me date you?"_

* * *

naru's eyes widen by this.

Her blood boiled

_Is this guy pulling a prank with me again._naru thought angrily.

**"Don't start on me again Teme. Or I will leave you here."**naru said coldly.

**I'm not joking. I'm serious Naru."**sasuke said in a calm tone

Naru snorted**."date your face!"**

**"I'm not mad at you anymore for calling me dobe-dead last**

**for bullying me. so just stop pulling a prank on me its not funny**.Naru said glaring

at sasuke.

Sasuke sigh. **"look I'm sorry at all the things I've done to you**

**For bullying you. Making you cry…its just that your so cute when you get**

**Mad. I couldn't help jesting you everytime I see you.**

sasuke said while looking at the girl in front of him.

**Look Uchiha. If you bring me here just to tell me non-sense. I better go now.**

Naru turn to leave but sasuke grab her arm

**"You can't go. How about the food that we ordered.**

sasuke said with pleading Tone on his voice.

**"Eat it yourself."** she tried to free her self from his grip but it didn't budged.

**"Please naru hear me first.**

**"What else will you tell me?"**naru impatiently asked

**"I will court you.**"sasuke said.

**and I'm not joking.**

Naru gawked at him for a momment.

and when she recovered on what sasuke just said at her.

She glared at him.

**"You're crazy. We just met after seven fucking years and your going to court me.**

**Its not a joke unless your crazy.**naru said angrily at sasuke.

Sasuke's hands went down from her grasped her hand possessively.

His eyes are pleading.

**"I'm decided. I'm courting you and I'm serious with that.**sasuke said seriously

naru jerked her hand from him**.**

**"Your crazy."**naru said as she walk away from sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke smirked when naru faded from his sight.

He just mind himself staring at naru's back instead of running after her.

Naru has a nice behind.

she was hot. Sasuke didn't imagine that naru will

Bloomed that way.

His now interested on shikamaru's idea.

_"Naru is not a bad wife for a few months."_

But the problem is. He didn't want her to take him seriously.

* * *

**YO!! End of the chapter…**

**: 3 LOL**

**TL: what do you think guys?**

**Review!**

**FLAMERS WILL BE FLAME BACK!!**

***FLAMERS JUST PLAY F.L.A.M.E.S! BWAHAHAHA!**

**SEE U SOON JA!**


	5. Chapter 5:She Realize

**

* * *

**

YO! Minna-san enjoy the Chapter Five…

**angelvan105-thanks for supporting all over again…would u mind can u vote in my poll**

**just visit my profile. Thanks!**

**Ahime Uzumaki-Namikaze-thank u for correcting my mistake. Don't worry I**

**Re-Write chapter three for you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ok? Got it?**

**Warning: Major OOC's and Fluffy-ness…**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE : SHE REALIZED**

Naru rolled her eyes. When she went inside her office she noticed a basket of

Red roses at her desk. And when she read the card.

Her blood boiled

_Naru,_

_Dinner tonight? I'II pick you up at six._

_Love_

_Sasuke _

Her eyes widen_."what?Love? disgusting_. Naru whispered as she threw the card

At the trash bin. She's also going to throw the flowers. But she felt pity for them.

**"What the hell is he trying to do?" that bastard!"**

naru looked at the opening door. It was ino.

Ino noticed quickly the bouquet of red roses at naru's desk**."wow its beautiful**

**Who gave these to you?"**ino asked naru eyeing the basket of roses.

**" look at the trash bin."**naru said lazily

ino look at the trash bin and look at the card. And began to read it.

**"OH-EM-GEE! Its from SASUKE UCHIHA!!!** Ino squeal like a crazy fan girl.

**Stop shouting that bastard's name ino**…naru said angrily

Ino ignore what naru was saying.

**" so the rumor is true!"**

**" What rumor?** Naru asked ino there's a big question mark a top of her head.

**" That his courting you**.**Oh I'm going to melt! Your so lucky naru.**

**"its not it ino**. **That sasuke-teme is pissing me off. His annoying me to death!**

Naru didn't know on how the rumor started. She just thinked that probably

The girls staff of suna industries spread the rumor about her and sasuke…

Probably they saw us the last time…

But she jumped for joy. This is her time to get revenge…

**Why? Don't tell me that his not your type. Hello?!**ino said histerically

**Sasuke. his so handsome. Cool. A hunk and besides he is super famous model**

**Inside and out of the country!!! The truth is every girl here is jealous of you.**

**" Including you ino?**naru said mockingly

**Maybe…but tell me naru why you hate him?**

Naru tell her why she hate him…

"**really? That's explain why your immune at his charm** .Ino said cupping her chin

then she seat at the lounger.

**"and I still don't get that after seven years. His just going to pop up in nowhere**

**and telling me. That his going to court me. His sick!"** naru exclaimed in anger.

**"or maybe he really has a feelings for he came back from US just to be**

**mature enough to court you.** Ino concluded.

**"oh come on ino. Just stop reading those manga's**

**"maybe I'm right"** ino insisted.

**Sasuke-teme is not a hero. His a villain. So that's why his not suitable on male**

**Lead character at the manga's that you read. Ok?**naru cleared

**But you know what naru? You can actually use him…**

Naru just stared at ino.

**You can use him to get your pride back. So if you say yes to sasuke…**ino said as she

Seat at the table.

**"it will be perfect."**

Karin probably going to get crazy. Why? Sasuke is more than a hottie than sai

His also famous especially in US.

Surely karin's victory smile will fade away instantly at her face. If she learned

That her boyfriend is greater than bitch who stole

Her boyfriend. Naru thought

**"what do you think girl?"**

Naru smirk. She didn't know what sasuke is planning but she need to try…

* * *

**TL: YO!!!!**

**Wooo!im so tired four pages in a row!!!**

**I know this chapter only focuses on naru and ino talking about**

**Sasuke and everything…**

* * *

**Well I will give u the sneak peak of what will happen in the next chapter…**

**" I know your just using me. That's why your going out with me."**

**"WHAT! Marriage?"**

**" Marrying you has an exchange my dear."**

* * *

**See u soon guys!!!**

**I'm really tired of typing…**

**Just to remind you people : Please Review!!! : 3**

**GO to hell flamers!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The truth comes out

**YO! Sorry for taking too long to update.(sigh)**

**Gosh I'm so tired…**

* * *

**Usual disclaimer is specified at the earlier chapters…**

**Of course I do not own naruto.**

**Warning: Major OOC's and Fluffy-ness**

* * *

**Chapter six: The truth comes out**

Naru followed ino's suggestion.

so the next day sasuke and her is now anOfficial couple.

But its not that she believe on his intentions in courting her.

* * *

The next day at there office. All people in there building knew her relationship

With super popular sasuke.

In fact naru and Karin met coincidentally at the lift.

Karin's smirk faded in her bitch-full face **(sorry for the curse)**

Even sai is looking at her like some of his relative die. His usual smile can't

Even be seen in his face.

now that sasuke is with her naru didnt look like the aggrieved

Party anymore.

Her pride was back. all of the people is jealous about

Her and sasuke being together.

**So how's you and sasuke?** Ino asked naru while putting a make-up.

**"I don't know. Were not in a relationship either ino**. Naru said

**eh…but why I thought…**ino said while she look at naru in wide eyes.

**" It's just an act…**

ino smile mischievously

**go girl you can do it**. Ino cheered naru while pumping up.

**the game of love is just about to begin**.ino said with enthusiasm.

**oh shut up ino**.naru glared at her

**" let's watch a movie after this. Last full show."**sasuke said sweetly

naru look at sasuke from her plate.

**"you know what sasuke? You don't need have to do this anymore.**

**Just tell me your motive. So I can understand you.**naru said while looking intently

At sasuke.

**What do you mean?**sasuke casually replied while he continue eating his food

**"you didn't like me. Your not courting me for romantic reason.**

**Just tell me the truth already. So I can reject you immediately.**naru said coldly

Sasuke smirked. **"Your not gonna do that."**

**"you look greatly at yourself .the only reason why I'm here with you because…**

naru stopped talking. Sasuke-teme don't need to know her situation.

**" Is because you need me to save your pride from your ex who dump you**

**for your long time enemy who about to get married to him."**sasuke added

naru's eyes widen by this.

_"how in the world_**…where did you…**naru look at him in shock.

**"its not important where I found out about that. I know your just using me**

**that's why your going out with me."**sasuke said cooly

Naru glared at him**."so you already knew that I'm only using you**

**So why your letting me use you. Its that because your using me too?"**naru asked him

Sasuke didn't answer. He just continue eating. She was fed up with how

Sasuke behaved. His really different on her past boyfriends.

sasuke was rugged Not just in style. The way he move acting really cool. His attitude.

Sasuke was the typical bad boy. She didn't like this kind.

**Just answer the question damn it!your just using me right?**naru impatiently asked

Him containing her anger.

Sasuke act like his thinking. **"all right I will be honest with you. My father**

**Wants me to marry you."**sasuke said straightly looking at naru's eyes with a

Boring expression in his eyes.

**"wha..what marriage?!"**naru snorted **"so that's why your doing this.**

**Oh! stop lying already.**naru said while glaring a dagger on him.

**(If looks can kill)** **were neighbors and l know your not following your parents.**naru continued...

**" Marrying you has an exchange my dear."**sasuke smirk

**I need billions-to build a modeling agency. My father will give me financial**

**Assistance if I marry you. I just need a civil wedding. And I know naru-'chan'**

_Remembering the bargain he was in with his father…_

**FLASH BACK…**

Sasuke suddenly snatched the papers on fugaku's hold.

Much with fugaku's dismay when he faces his son.

Sasuke is smirking at him.

_"Give that back to me."_

_"What do you want me to do?_

_I'll do what ever you want just to give me what I want._

Fugaku sarcastically smiled.

_"You want to bargain with me?_

_"Yes."_

_Is that how desperate you are?_

_Well father I confessed I'm really desperate so just help me already._

Fugaku got a wicked idea

_Well I will give you my assistance if…_

_If what!_sasuke impatiently asked

Fugaku glared at sasuke. _Patience is a virtue sasuke._

_Yeah…yeah I know so just tell me what is it._sasuke said eyeing his father.

_Well remember your childhood friend naru…_

_Oh yeah that cry baby of course I remember her._sasuke said mockingly

_I want you to marry her._fugaku said straightly

_What!_sasuke harshly stood straight from his seat.

_Well if you didn't marry her. **NO ASSISTANCE** undertand…_

Fugaku knew his son.

he will not gonna do what he just said.

So his confident that he will win the bargain slash bet thing with his son-sasuke.

**END FLASH BACK…**

**You need me too… so just accept my offer…**sasuke said while looking at naru's confuse eyes.

* * *

**TL: what do you think?**

**Ahahaha.. review please…**

**I'm so tired five pages in a row how was that??**

**MY! I'm so sleepy!!**

**JA!**

**PS: FLAMERS GO TO HELL!**

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK:**

**What!**

**Sasuke don't…**

**Were marriage is legal so why we can't do it?**

**Just get out…**

**I still love you…**


	7. Chapter 7:RULE NO1 BROKEN

**YO Sorry for the late update I guess that I hang out some where**

**Out of my HOME country…**

**Oh I missed my dog**

**My friends**

**My family**

**Well back to the topic**

**This chapter will having some…you know adult thing but its not that**

**Graphic but love and passionate…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I TOLD YOU NARUTO IS NOT MINE.**

**ONLY THE PLOT****…**

**WARNING: OOC'S. MAJOR FLUFFY-NESS AND LIME SCENE**.

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE SO BARE WITH ME.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: RULE NO.1 BROKEN**

**What's that reaction all about father?your not happy for me? I remembered that**

**This is what you want…**sasuke smirk at his father

While fugaku stared at him.

**Your not happy that I finally tie the knot with your desired future daughter in law.**sasuke

looking at his father fugaku

Fugaku snapped and came back to reality. He didn't expect that his son:

Sasuke will make there bet for real. He didn't know the reason and how

He (sasuke) convince naru to marry him.

As long as he remember the two of them

Is like cats and dog.

In fact he thought the two of them will be forever rival because

Of there stubbornness.

**At mikoto and naru**

**"Oh sweet heart welcome to our family"**mikoto said smiling and hug her

daughter in law.

Naru smiled back at mikoto. Then suddenly some one pulled her back down

She let out a squeak. Naru face the person who pulled her. It turn out to be…

_Sasuke-no teme._

Naru screamed at the back of her mind glaring at him but sasuke

Gave her a look and calm down she almost forgot that they need to pretend that

They are in love with each other.

The two of them are legally married

but there Marriage is for convenience… for there desires….

So she needs to act like they are in love with each other.

**Oh… darling where have you been?**naru said while smiling sweetly at him.

Sasuke wrap his arms around her waist and whispered to her.

_"wow your quite at a good actress my darling_."sasuke whispered to her huskily

naru pinch sasuke's back.

_"oouch"_sasuke said In low tone so only naru can only hear his reaction.

**_What the hell is that for?_**sasuke asked naru slightly glaring.

"_your holding me so tight bastard. Loose your grip on me_"naru said smiling slightly

managing to contain her anger.

Sasuke will talk back to her but mikoto suddenly squeal

**Oh young love sweet love!** Mikoto exclaimed with dreamy eyes while walking away

**No way…**naru muttered under her breath

While sasuke smirk.

**Just stay here you two and I will prepare our dinner…**

**time skip...**

After eating there dinner sasuke and naru bid there good bye

after 30 minutes of driving they finally arrived at his place.

Sasuke bring her to his bachelors pad.

**Here this is my house**…sasuke said as he seat carelessly at the sofa.

Naru snorted. **"this is not a house teme"**she said glaring at him.

**Well this is my house. Just endure it. Don't worry Our marriage will**

**Expired after six months and if that happens your free to go.**sasuke said as he turn on

The flat screen nba.

**Well naru.** Sasuke call her name as he walk closely to her

Naru step back while sasuke is walking forward towards her direction

Naru keep on backing down until her back met the cold wall.

**_She's trap! Oh your so idiot naru!_** Naru whispered

**This night is our honeymoon…well do you want me to make you happy?**sasuke

Said huskily as he trap her with his both arms between her.

Automatically her cheeks were flushed like she was a blushing virgin bride.

The truth they don't really had a honeymoon.

then she suddenly remember there

Conversation about the rules of there marriage.

**Flashback :**

**_"No unnecessary kiss on the lips and most of all no sex!"_**

**_I don't agree.._**sasuke protested

Naru's eyes widen by this.

**_What?_**

**_Our marriage is legal so why we can't do it?_**

**_Excuse me mr. uchiha I'm not like your fan girl that will throw there selves_**

**_On you. And the thing is I need to save my…well just respect me teme.._**

End Flash back

**Now what my dear?**

Naru caress sasuke's chest and she seductively smile on him.

**Well you know darling?**

**Know what? my darling naru…**sasuke asked her huskily

**Your such a...jerk!**naru said as she stompped his feet as hard as she can

**Oouch…** sasuke said as he massage his sore foot.

**That's one... hundred... thousand... yen…**

She remember the one hundred thousand thing : they can't hurt each other or

Else they will have to pay the price.

**Well its your fault for being an asshole teme!**naru said angrily.

**Your gonna regret this…**sasuke said seriously

**oh make me..**naru said sarcastically

Naru gasp she suddenly find her self being push down at the sofa.

With sasuke atop of her. He placed his arm across her side.

She also felt that hard thing pressing against her.

She seemed to feel his was now nuzzling her.

naru to felt Goosebumps through her whole body.

she can also felt sasuke's hands was

Moving towards the hemline of her shirt.

**Sas…sasuke stop this… I…will pay…** the words came as a whimper because

He was already kissing her earlobe.

**"Too bad But I want your body for your payment**...

His lips settled over hers warmly.

His lips stayed only teasing seconds they lifted from her mouth

Naru moan in protest despite the fact that she's not ready for this intimate situation

Breaking the rules of there marriage but her body is betraying her.

Before she could even protest sasuke caught her lips again with an aggression that

Tilted her head back as he parted her lips. His tongue slid forward.

**Tasting**

**Probing**

**Feeling**

Slowly there clothes scattered on the floor.

(sasuke still wearing his boxers and naru still wearing her lingerie

Before long naru found her self engage in an exciting and erotic kiss.

The more she moan the deeper he(sasuke) kiss her.

Sasuke slowly caress her bosom. With that naru broke the kiss and…

Why?don't you like asked her gently

**Sasuke don't please…**stopping her self to cry.

Sasuke slowly pulled his self up.

**I'm sorry…** sasuke said his bangs covering his eyes.

**Sasu…**

**Well you don't need to pay hundred thousand. If you want to sleep just use**

**My bed.**

**But how about…**

**Just go inside the room.** sasuke said the seriously

**But…**

**Just get out! damn it! **sasuke roared

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**TL: Nothing much to say…**

**So tired of writing… six pages in a row.**

**I guess my mind is sOOOO twisted I don't know what's happening**

**What do you think?**

**Review…**

**NO FLAMERS ALLOWED!**


	8. Chapter 8:Authors Note

**Author's Note:**hey!sorry for waiting!(yosh)thank god that my author's block is finally over!

I will be working love contract before i continue writing the other' thanks for the recent review's I really appreciate it a LOT!

Well I'm just here to say that NO NEED to wait! i will be uploading the next chapter tommorow!

and I am trying to finished the chapter 9 and 10 and it will be upload next week!

I Promise i will upload them as soon as possible!so dont need to worry!

love yah guys!

i hope u understand and keep on supporting me guys!

and for another info: i will uploading the next chappie for you complete me! so better watch out folks!

(cause Im so happy that You Complete me has Tons of hits and Visitors yahoo!)

**t.b.c**

:Should i ad some spice at love contract? a love triangle will be better for this story right?

for sasuke and Naru

yahee!please vote or just pm me(u can pm me and suggest something to ad some twist to this story)

For Naru

For Sasuke

well i will be waiting!

Love lot's

true light


	9. Chapter 9:Another Bonding time

**Authors Note**:Sorry for the Long wait folks!but now its finally over!

Well i know it takes time so please accept my apologies!

the poll is now going on!I AM so excited to see the final outcome of it

if your interested just shoot me an Pm or vote on my poll.(u can see it on my profile)

this is the chapter eight as what i was promised.

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Naruto.

**Alert**: OOC's,Fluffy-ness and some mispelled and incorrect grammar.

**Chapter 8: Another Bonding time**.

**"Your Just Using her."**Fugaku said breaking his stare outside the glass wall of his office

suite.

fugaku's brows met in fury.

sasuke showed no emotion at his father.

fugaku eyed the proof that sasuke and naru is legally wed.

**"how could you do this to her!"**

**"your the one who told me to marry why your complaining over simple things that **_'I' _**made?"**

**"damn it sasuke! I wasn't serious when I said that"**

**"but that's what we talked about**"sasuke replied back

**"is that how much you wanted that bussiness venture that your talking about!**

**just to get what you want.**

"**I just did what you demand father.I married her that was your condition right?so now**

**give me what **_**I**_** want**."sasuke said smirking at fugaku.

Fugaku gritted his teeth**."just tell her first the reason why you marry break it to her IT before its too late.**

sasuke smirk**."another condition,father?give me my prize first"**

**"I will give the money after YOU break it with her right NOW."**

**"Were going to get divorce after 6 months so dont worry much father."**

**"You Bastard!"**

Sasuke smirk signed the document that sasuke just handled to him.

proof that he will support sasuke's bussiness financially.

**"I did MY part so It's time to do yours too father...sasuke said teasingly.**

_Right _**father?**

Fugaku scowled at was defeated at his own game.

__________________________________________________________________

Naru is watching TV when Sasuke went home.

Sasuke hurriedly seat beside her at the couch and he threw his bag carelessly at the

snatched the remote control from naru's hold and changed the channel.

**"exuse me? I'm Watching."**

Sasuke did'nt answer just look at her when the show

that he was watching has a sudden commercial break.

**"Oh hi babe!"**sasuke said with a smile

**"How RUDE of You!Can't you see Im watching!**naru yelled at sasuke.

**"That Tv is mine."**sasuke said casually

**"that Tv is mine too."As YOUR wife I am Entitled to all of your properties**.

**"yes you can only if YOU sleep with me"**sasuke said with a smirk in his handsome face.

Naru raised her brow in deep irritation and anger.

she tried to get the remote control out of sasuke's hand.

to her horror,sasuke put the remote control inside his jeans.

**"Get it if you can."**sasuke said while grinning.

**"PERVERT!"**

Naru threw all the throw pillows at sasuke.**Pervert!how rude of you!!**

"**Ouch that hurts!that's One hundred thousand yen."**

**"you are really despicable!"**Naru shouted at him.

**"your the only one who's telling that everyone else find me lovable..."**

**"lovable,my foot!."**naru continued

**your the strangest and most despicable guy I ever MET!**

**and the most handsome.'**sasuke added

naru snorted."**and the most conceited"**

**and you are the one and only cry baby--most violent girl I ever Met."**sasuke said looking straightly at naru.

naru spanked his shoulder hard.

**"hey that hurts one more move or You'll really gonna have it."**

naru glared at sasuke**."your really ungentleman!you will hurt me!**

**"Nope I am not gonna hurt you. I will just kiss you."**sasuke said with a very arrogant tone on his voice.

**"do that or you need to pay me hundred thousand yen."**naru said crossing her arms around her chest.

sasuke smirk.**well that's fine thousand yen is just a small amount."**

naru suddenly stand up and keep her distance from sasuke.

**why the hell she agreed with just one thousand yen?**

sasuke laugh and get the remote control out of his jeans

she could not possibly get it growled on frustration.

_"I promise I will get back to you Just wait and see sasuke-teme...but now.._

_i really need to get ready for saturday Its the day of my sweet revenge."_she mentally cheered for her self.

______________________________________________________________________________

Like it? rEview please! tell me what do i need to changed...

chapter 9 will be uploaded next week..


End file.
